


Psych Ever After

by EmmaAthena2013



Category: Monk (TV), Psych
Genre: Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaAthena2013/pseuds/EmmaAthena2013
Summary: Athena has been in the foster care system since she was a baby. Just turning 18, she attends an online college, and maintains her relationships with her adoptive family in the San Francisco Police Department. Captain Stottlemeyer finds a new lead that helps Athena find her birth parents. Will she find them? How will they react once the truth is revealed about her identity and relationship to her birth parents?





	1. Livingin San Francisco

Chapter 1: Living in San Francisco

I was in San Francisco, talking with the man who had become a father-figure in my life, Captain Leland Stottlemeyer. I poked my head into his office and said,  
“Hey Leland, can I sit in your office and do some of my online college stuff?”  
“Sure Athena, and please, I’ve already told you, you can call me Dad, since you are like family …”  
I’m sitting on the couch in his office, thinking, and I was thinking “Yeah, right … key word being ‘like’”  
While I was thinking about it, I decided to ask him, “Hey Leland, I have a quick question for you.”  
“Sure, what is it?”  
“Any news on who my biological parents are?” I asked him quizzically.  
“No, not really…the only thing we’ve found so far is that they live in Santa Barbara…” he replied.  
Shortly after Leland finished telling me that, Randy barged in to Leland’s office.  
“Hey Cap’n??”  
“What is it Randy?”  
“Oh, hey Athena…”  
“Randy, what exactly did you come in here to ask me, or even tell me?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry Cap’n … Well, we just got a big break in Athena’s case!”  
“Really?” I asked, because at this point, if they had something this big, it had to be a good lead.  
“Yeah Athena … The thing is, well, you won’t believe it …”  
“Well, don’t just start saying something, and then leave us on the edge of our seats. For goodness sakes Randy, tell us what you’ve found…”  
“Ok Cap’n … We found out that Athena’s father is a detective for the SBPD and her mother is a well respected psychologist that has worked with the SBPD on numerous occasions…”  
So I stopped him mid-sentence.  
“So, let me get this straight, both of my parents technically work for the Santa Barbara Police Department????”  
“Yes … There is also something else you should know …”  
“Ok, I mean at this point in my life, I’m 21, and I’ve waited this long to get this far in this investigation and I don’t have enough evidence for my case if I wanted government assistance …. So spill it Randy”  
“You have an older brother, and his name is Shawn …”  
“What is his last name?”  
“Spencer”  
I started to pack up, when Leland put his right hand on my left shoulder…  
“You know, Athena, that you will always have family here in San Francisco … Monk and Natalie, and Randy and I”  
“I know, and thanks Leland, thanks for helping me with this, the looking for my birth family, and supporting me throughout all of this …. It means a lot to me.”  
“You’re welcome … Be careful, and Good Luck.”  
“Thanks Leland.”  
With that, I left his office, and walked out front of the police station, where my Kia Soul was. Once everything of mine in the car, I headed to Santa Barbara to find and meet my birth family.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. In Santa Barbra, At Last

Chapter 2: In Santa Barbara, At Last

 

            I pulled into the first open public parking spot at the SBPD, and decided to call Leland, to let him know that I got there ok and to ask him for advice to get over my nervousness of meeting my birth parents and older brother for the first time.

“Hey Leland ……”

“Hey Athena, is everything ok? Are you there, in Santa Barbara, yet?”

“Yes …. And yes, I made it here to Santa Barbara ok …”

 “That’s great Athena!”

_I could hear that he was seemed really excited for me._

“Oh, by the way, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Athena, what is it?”

“Well, I’m a little nervous about meeting my birth family, and I was wondering, do you have any advice for getting over my nervousness?”

“To be honest, the best advice I could give you Athena, would be to be yourself…”

“Yeah, but what if they don’t like me? I mean, I have traveled all this way to see them, but I just feel really nervous about all of this.”

“Like I said earlier, all you can do is to be yourself, and do that to the best of your ability. Also, believe that everything will work itself out, because it will. They might be shocked at first, but after they get over the initial shock, they’ll warm up to you.”

“Ok … I’m pretty sure I’m over my nervousness now. Thanks for your help Leland. I’m going to go in now …. I’ll call you later to fill you in on how it went.”

“Ok, be safe and have FUN!”

“Will do … Bye."

            With that, I hung up. I put my phone in my pocket, got unbuckled, opened the door, and got out of the car. Once all of that was over and done with, and I had everything I needed, I went inside to go meet the family I had spent most of my life trying to find.

******************************************************************************

            I was dressed in my red converse, skinny jeans, white tank top, and turquoise leather jacket. Once I grabbed my work badge, which said I was someone high up from the San Francisco PD, thanks to Leland. Anyway, when I walked in through the doors of the police station, I saw this white guy with a visitors badge on and a black guy with a visitors badge on, sitting on a bench near the chief’s office. From what I overheard from those two, they were in a debate over who could name the most pop music, in which they would have to listen to a clip of music and name the correct artist and title of the song.

“Ok Shawn …. Whoever guesses the artist, featured artist, and the name of the song, wins a 2-Liter bottle of their favorite soda, and a large of their favorite pizza, however they want it.”

_So that is Gus, my older brother Shawn’s best friend and partner-in-crime_.

“Fine Gus, but you and I both know that I will most definitely be the one winning.”

_And that would be my older brother Shawn._

“Hi, do you mind if I sit here with you guys?”

Shawn looked at Gus, and they thought about it for a moment.

“Sure, no problem, we don’t have a problem with that.” Shawn replied.

So, with their consent, I sat down with them. They were still talking about the song game, when I piped in,

“I bet you both that I will be the one to win, because I have a feeling that I’m going to be the only one to guess it correctly. What do you say guys? Can I?”

Gus  was the one that replied this time, and said, “Sure, but don’t get your hopes up. Shawn knows his music. Especially pop music.”

“Well, now might the chance to be able to compete with someone who can give him a run for his money.”

Shawn looked from Gus, to me, back to Gus, and then at both of us. He then said,

“Oh, you are so on.”

“Shawn, play the music clip.”

“Ok, here it is.”

_I knew you were_

_You were gonna come to me_

_And here you are_

_But you better choose carefully_

Nobody had tried to guess it yet, but I knew it immediately, I was just waiting for the right moment to jump in and say it.

_‘Cause I, I’m capable of anything_

_Of anything and everything_

I decide now is as good a time as any.

“Shawn, stop the clip. I know what it is.”

“Ok Athena, let’s see if you get it right.”

Shawn stops the clip, and waits for me to tell him what my guess is.

“The song is called Dark Horse by Katy Perry with guest artist Juicy J.” I state plainly, keeping my poker face on.

They stare at me, both slack jawed. I knew then that neither of them knew it, or they would have already said it by now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please vote, comment, and follow. Constructive criticism is welcome, and any rude or uncouth commentary will be removed by me. Thanks!  
> \- EmmaAthena2013


End file.
